khrysaphylanfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 14 - Balagen 18 - 22
Characters: Party: Test Ranger - Human Ranger, Hank Hill the Third - Human Cleric, Urgan Durbul - Half-Orc Wizard, Regoo - Kobold Sorcerer, Meryur Mandri Bilryn Wrever Quopip Feldri Yegrim - Gnome Bard, Tormund Ironforge - Dwarf Fighter NPCs: Lucerne Wildpaw, Kalvin Ralortal, Quelen Arrowcall Previous Session: Session 13 - Balagen 17 - 18 | Next Session: Session 15 - Balagen 22-24 Session 14: HOW CAN WE SLEEP WHILE OUR BEDS ARE BURNING? We pick up from last time with Tormund holding the door so as to make Baked Orc Casserole. However, he was somewhat thwarted by the orcs streaming out of the barracks from the north door. Test ran face first into a pair of orcs which he started to try and deceive, but this was a dubious attempt as the orcs were well aware they did not have any human allies. Still, he was able to distract one long enough to get a sneaky-sneaky attack on it. Hank did his mace pushups on enemy skulls, while Lucerne boosted her move speed. Urgan got his burninator on and dropped fireballs like it's hot, burning up 6 orcs in the process. Tormund held the door till the last bubble went bloop . . . err, last orc knocked then charged the new group of orcs with Hank, where the two began the process of eliminating any greenskins who got near them. Urgan, feeling the area was now taken care of, goes to the gate with Lucerne, who cast a wind elemental to begin taking down the gate. Test had a giant orc start to stamp up behind him, so he took his speed increased rear and booked it away from the orc, ending up near a strange effigy made of orc dung. Tied up to this effigy was the dragon Sheondirth. Meanwhile, Feldri tried conversing with his prisoner to very little success. However, he was able to see from a distance that some orcs were coming up through the forest, checking for the encampment of the enemy. Feldri took the time to set up some illusions and lights to attempt to scare the enemies that were approaching. He hid and prepared an action to cast swarm of bats. When the orcs arrived, they charged into the noises, but were confused by nothing being there. They saw the elf prisoner and laughed. They then beat Quelen for a while, finishing off by embedding an axe in her head. The orcs pointed to the base on fire, then headed northwest to meet up with the main army. Lucerne and Urgan take down the gate with a flaming windstorm and fireballs on the bridge. Regoo has hidden himself inside a rope trick. Tormund and Hank smash and heal their way through more orcs, while poor Pig is trapped in some vines. Test tries to free Sheondirth, while the orcish general chases after him. Given an opportunity after Test frees Sheondirth, the Orcish general prepares a coup de grace on Sheondirth. Tormund reaches down deep into his soul and . . . Err, reaches down deep into the vines, picks up Pig, yells "BLUE, 42, HUT HUT" and launches the wolf. The Pig Missile knocks over the giant orc with a massive momentum based trip attack, saving the dragon. Hank runs over and gives him a face full of negative energy with inflict serious wounds. Urgan and Lucerne run back up to rejoin the group, while shiny looks down at the battle, making sure he's staying safe. Test got his shifter on, switching to his bow and popping arrows in the orc, who got into melee combat with Tormund, fighting the enlarged dwarf till he landed an amazing blow, nearly killing the dwarf in one shot. The general ran over to mess up Test, but tripped and stumbled. Hank got Tormund back up, who attempted to capitalize on the general's slip up, but was unable to. Urgan slashed into the general while Lucerne assumed her bear form. The general turned to put down Tormund again with another big swing. Test put more arrows into the general, who looked to have gained strength from the totem soul claim. Lucerne moved herself over Tormund to protect him in bear form, but she got brought down by another massive slam from the general, who cleaved over to Urgan and ate his face. This empowered the general by their souls getting eaten by the totem. Tormund disagreed with this, by slamming his axe into the neck of the general, causing the general's head to go flying up onto a spike. The remaining party regroups, trying to decide what to do about the imprisoned souls of their friends. They eventually decide to contact the guild, being unable to reach Saleagaron, but they were able to contact Kalvin. After some discussion on how to proceed, they ended up destroying the effigy, which freed the souls of the dead, allowing them to ascend and revive. The party then made their way to Ile Andres for a few days, paid to have passports made, then entered the human city. Category:Session Recap Category:Lucerne Wildpaw Category:Kalvin Ralortal